Night on the Ice
by sheltie
Summary: A little advanceshipping story. More friendship than anything else, but just a small hint of romance in it. May goes out skating one evening with Ash.


**Night on the Ice**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

* * *

**A/N: had this idea and thought it would be great to do.**

* * *

May sighed as she laced up her winter boots. She was already wearing her pinkish red winter coat and her cherry red gloves were sitting right beside her.

"May dear, where are you going at this time of night?" her mother asked.

"Skating mom" May answered.

Her mom sighed and went back into the kitchen muttering about teenagers and their odd habits.

May ignored it all and stood up. She grabbed her skates that were waiting for her at the door. She picked them up and slung them over her shoulder.

"I'll be back by curfew mom" she called.

She heard a muffled reply then left.

/Scene Change/

May made her way down the road hearing the crunching of snow under her feet. The air was cold and crisp. No wind at all. Just the kind of night for skating. The wind made everything worse since you got colder and stayed colder longer. The sky was clear revealing the million of bright stars twinkling above her. It made her happy since the past few nights had been cloudy and much colder for some reason.

She made her way down the street then turned the corner. She knew this path by heart and didn't even to really look where she was going to get to her destination. Soon she reached it. A small outdoor skating rink. It had those field sport lights that were used to illuminate a field if there was a night game during the spring and summer. It was like a lone spotlight on the rink. There was a small shack for the skaters to sit and put on their skates out of the cold. There was no else there since it was night and most everyone wanted to stay inside and keep warm. But not May, she had an urge to skate tonight.

She made her way inside the shack feeling the rush of heat as she entered. She found the nearest bench and sat down then began to taking off her boots to put her skates on. Once done with that she made her way to the rink entrance. She stepped onto the ice and pushed off letting herself glide across the frozen surface. She started off simple just to get herself used to the movement of being on the ice. She went around the rink as a warm up. Soon she began doing a few tricks like a double axle and a sit spin and she was pleased that she still could do them. It had been so long.

"You started without me."

May stopped and turned around only to smile. Standing there leaning against a wall was her best friend, Ash Ketchum. He was wearing a dark blue coat with his usual ball cap on his head. He had his own skates slung on his shoulder.

"Come on out, the ice is fine" she called.

"No way, I'm not as graceful as you are" Ash said shaking his head.

May pouted.

"Please" she pleaded.

Ash sighed. He entered the shack and began to lace up his skates. A few minutes later Ash was on the ice looking a bit like a newborn fawn trying to learn how to walk.

"Come on Ash, I know you're better than this" May called.

"May, you know that I'm not as natural on ice as you are. It takes me awhile to find my skating legs" Ash said as he tried not to fall face first onto the frozen surface.

May sighed and skated over. She then helped Ash get his balance and soon the two skated around. Ash's confidence grew and he didn't need to rely on May for support. They skated around the rink saying nothing with the only sound being heard the sound of their skates scraping the ice as they glided along.

"See, you're good at skating" May said.

"I'm alright May, I just can't do those little tricks like you can do" Ash pointed out.

May rolled her eyes.

The two skated for a while neither saying a word to the other, just enjoying the peace of one another's company. Ash had moved into town a few years ago and they met one another on this same rink. They became friends instantly and chatted every night since they met. At school they were so busy with their own lives that they barely saw one another, but when they did they'd greet one another.

"So, why'd you want me to come out tonight?" Ash asked.

"I just wanted to skate and I knew you'd be the only one interested in joining me" May said.

Ash smiled and nodded.

Soon they were on their tenth time around when May gently took Ash's hand in her own. Ash looked at May curiously. This was new to their routine. They'd always skate around the rink, but never did they hold hands. May would skate beside Ash never close to holding hands.

"Something wrong Ash?" May asked.

"No, nothing. This is really nice" Ash said as he gave May's hand a squeeze.

May smiled as she squeezed right back.

The silence hung, but it felt right for them. Soon a light snow began to fall, which only seemed to enhance the mood. All that was missing a string quartet of some kind playing romantic music. But really the two didn't need all that romantic clichés. They were enjoying their time together in the silence one another brings and that was enough for them.

Soon it was getting late and they knew they had to go home. They headed inside and changed their skates for boots and walked out.

"I'll see you next skate?" May asked with a smile.

"Always May, always" Ash said.

The took each other's hands once more and smiled before splitting apart.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay I am unsure how to really categorize this one so I just mixed in with romance/friendship since that felt the most right. I hope you like this little ficlet even though there wasn't much to it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
